1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus for scaling image data.
2. Background Art
An image processing apparatus such as a printer generally accepts image data described in a language called page description language (PDL) from a personal computer, etc., and processes the image data. Specifically, an image generation section of the printer draws raster data while interpreting the description and transfers the raster data to a printer engine for printing out an image.
Such image data described in the page description language generally is vector data, etc., and the raster data is generated in the image generation section. Thus, it is a general rule that the raster data with the resolution of the printer engine can be generated immediately and the print result fitted for the resolution of the printer engine can be provided.
However, the raster data may be embedded in some image data described in the page description language. In such a case, the embedded raster data is output intact to the printer engine for providing the print result.
However, the raster data is not necessarily generated with the same resolution as that of the printer engine and therefore the image generation section scales the embedded raster data so that the raster data becomes the same resolution as the printer engine.